The present invention relates to a bushing assisted cam pin.
Cam pins in modern weapons, such as an AR-15, tend to wear down after substantial use due to metal-on-metal rubbing and contact. They must be replaced or else the firearm won't work properly.
There is a need for a cam pin that does not wear down as quickly or easily.